Princess Burn
'Princess Burn '''is a female SandWing and one of the three SandWing sisters involved in the War of SandWing Succession. She is allied with the SkyWings and the MudWings“You’re not the only one who can make alliances,” Tsunami said. “I’ll get the SkyWings on my side. And the MudWings! Then we’ll see who wins this war!”'' - Tsunami in the role of Burn, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy during the war. She is the eldest of the SandWing Princesses''“No, I should be queen! ... I am the eldest and biggest and would have challenged her first!”'' - Tsunami in the role of Burn, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. Personality She is violent''She held out her talons so the rain could wash away the glistening dragon blood. "Let's go find something else to kill."'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy, and enjoys conflict and battle''"... and I decided finding you might add some violence to my boring visit."'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy. She is excessively cruel, to the point of killing unhatched dragonets for her own gain''"You wouldn't," he said. "No one would harm a dragon egg." ... With an exagerrated lunge, Burn pretended the wet egg was slipping through her talons... and then she let it fall over the side of the cliff into the rocky darkness below.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy. The dragonets believe if she won the war, she would keep it going for fun“''... and if Burn wins, she’ll probably keep the war going just for fun.”'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. She has no belief in the dragonet prophecy being true, and states that no prophecy will decide what happens to her''"The prophecy says -" "I don't care. No prophecy decides what happens to me," Burn interrupted. "I'm not letting a bunch of words or baby dragons choose when I die or what I bow to. We can have peace when my sisters are dead and'' I am queen of the SandWings." - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy. Description Burn is described as enormous''The enormous dragon on the mountain ledge ...'' - Prologue, the Dragonet Prophecy''The enormous sand dragon leaned closer as her soldier pulled the chain away.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy, the biggest of the SandWing Princesses''“No, I should be queen! ... I am the eldest and biggest and would have challenged her first!”'' - Tsunami in the role of Burn, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy and big enough to "crush Blaze like a bug"“Because Burn is bigger and scarier and could crush Blaze like a bug if they ever fought claw to claw,” ... - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy, with pale gold scales that "radiated heat like a desert horizon"... had pale gold scales that radiated heat like a desert horizon. - Prologue, the Dragonet Prophecy. She has black eyes''Her black eyes narrowed ...'' - Prologue, the Dragonet Prophecy as dark as obsidian''... eyes as black as obsidian were already tracking him from below.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy. She has a forked tongue''The sand dragon’s forked tongue slithered in and out of her mouth.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy and a tail with a venomous barb''Her tail flicked up like a scorpion’s, the poisonous barb inches from Hvitur’s eyes.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy, like most SandWings. Relationships Burn has two sisters, Princess Blaze and Princess Blister, and is the daughter of Queen Oasis and King Char. Trivia -- Gallery Canon Art Fan Art References Category:SandWings